


26. Sex at School

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Hook, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Thor, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor spends detention with his English teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	26. Sex at School

Thor’s cock had been painfully hard for hours now. He resisted the urge to squirm in his seat, though, knowing that it would only be counter-productive. No, it was best to keep movement to a minimum when he had something stuffed into his arse.

Fifteen minutes ago, Mr Laufeyson had announced that they were done and let them get started on the homework he had assigned them. So far, Thor had only written down the title ( _Commentary on Act 3, Scene 1 of_ Macbeth) and a ‘The’ on his sheet of paper. His pen shook in his hand; he gripped it tighter and tried to focus. Two minutes … one and a half … one minute … thirty seconds…. When the bell finally rang to signal the start of lunch period, Thor let out a deep breath he’d been holding and dropped his pen unceremoniously onto his desk.

‘You’re all dismissed,’ Mr Laufeyson drawled, and the classroom immediately became loud with the sounds of the students packing up. ‘Except you, Mr Odinson. Please stay behind.’

Sif frowned at him, mouthing, _Again?_ and Thor gave her a helpless shrug, as if he didn’t know what he’d done, either. He only hoped that he acted casually enough, and prayed that his erection was kept concealed by the jacket in his lap and not visible to the people walking past him—which fortunately was very few, as he was the tallest in this class and sat at the very back row.

When the last person left the room, Mr Laufeyson closed and locked the door. The curtains were already drawn. Mr Laufeyson’s classroom was at the end of the hall; nobody would venture this way during lunchtime. Thor’s heart pounded in equal parts of anticipation and dread.

They were well and truly alone.

‘You were not very attentive in my class just now, Mr Odinson.’

He damn well knew why, that bastard, but Thor bit down that retort. Instead, he said, ‘I’m sorry, Sir.’

‘I’m afraid that’s not good enough,’ Mr Laufeyson said, looking coolly at him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. ‘You will have to be punished.’

Still sitting at his desk, Thor felt very, very small. He couldn’t make a sound.

‘Stand up and strip,’ Mr Laufeyson ordered, and Thor obeyed without hesitation.

He took off his shirt first, preening a little when he sensed how Mr Laufeyson’s eyes raked over his body. He knew it had not gone unnoticed that he was getting bigger and bigger every day.

After toeing off his shoes, Thor turned around to show off his back—though rather than his muscles, Mr Laufeyson would be admiring his own handiwork from that morning before classes had started: Thick ropes looped around Thor’s shoulders to form a harness, then draped over the length of his body to connect to a metal ring at the base of Thor’s spine. The ring in question was attached to an anal hook, which Mr Laufeyson had patiently coaxed Thor’s hole into accepting.

Thor became acutely aware of the metal ball inside of him when he bent down to remove his socks and the rest of his clothes. He winced, and worked as quickly as possible so he could stand up straight again. Once he’d folded his clothes neatly and laid them on his chair, he turned back to face Mr Laufeyson.

‘I see that you are not completely hopeless.’ That was as much a compliment as Thor would get for now. ‘Come up to my desk.’

Thor walked gingerly, each step pure torture. It was hard enough with a stiff cock between his legs, and the way his shoulders were pulled back by the bindings felt unnatural; he was much more used to slouching. The five inches of steel inside his arse was just an added bonus.

Thor stopped one foot away from the teacher’s desk, and though Mr Laufeyson’s green eyes might seem darker than usual, his still wore an expressionless mask over his face. He swept his gaze regally over Thor’s naked body, the end of his nose tipped high in the air. Thor was strongly reminded of how he’d skim through the essays Thor wrote before writing a few disdainful comments on the margins. Thor felt heat rise up from his neck.

‘Bend over the desk, hands behind your back, feet apart. Keep still and be silent.’

Mr Laufeyson’s desk was immaculate as always, empty save for the computer in the corner, two stacks of paper and some neatly arranged stationery. Thor leaned over the middle, grunting as the movement pulled on the ropes at his back. The desk was deep enough to support him from shoulders to hip bones, but the glass table top felt extremely cold against his skin. Despite that, sweat broke out over his body, for he knew what would happen next.

‘Count,’ Mr Laufeyson said, and immediately there was a swoosh followed by a loud smack. Thor barely had time to call out, ‘One!’ before the next strike landed.

For the next few, Thor was so focused on not missing a count that the pain almost did not register. Then as he adjusted to the rhythm, the sensations swam into focus. The instrument that Mr Laufeyson was hitting him with was thin, flat and solid: Thor recognised it as the metre rule. It didn’t sting like the flogger that Mr Laufeyson sometimes favoured, and didn’t hurt nearly as much as Mr Laufeyson’s belt when Thor had been particularly ill-behaved, but the impact from the wood ran deep and shook him to his core. The narrow point of contact didn’t make it particularly enjoyable, either.

Thankfully, though, Mr Laufeyson alternated between the two sides of his arse so that the hook would not be hit. The way it was jostled each time the ruler landed was more than enough for Thor to deal with.

After Thor counted twenty, things became more intense. Mr Laufeyson adjusted his angle and attacked the underside of Thor’s arse cheeks, the force of each swat evenly distributed between the two sides. It hurt, and the first of this series of beating caught Thor by surprise. He flinched, hard enough that the desk grated against the floor, and he yelled as the involuntary downward jerk of his hips made the metal ball of the hook jab harshly against his insides.

Mr Laufeyson did not wait for him to adjust. Rather, he continued as if nothing had happened.

‘Twenty-one! Twenty-two! Twenty-three!’ Thor called out in close succession. Mr Laufeyson made no comment, but Thor knew he’d fucked up and earned himself at least five more strokes. He had no time to dwell on that, however. Currently, he was torn: He could curl up so that Mr Laufeyson could not reach the junction of his arse and thighs so easily, but it heightened how intrusive the hook felt. Or, he could arch up to ease the pressure, at the price of putting his arse on display for assault. In the end, he settled for the latter option—he was more likely to please Mr Laufeyson that way.

Mr Laufeyson worked steadily downwards to the middle of Thor’s thighs. The pain had built and built and now Thor was counting out _twenty-seven, twenty-eight_ through gritted teeth. When he reached thirty, Mr Laufeyson stopped and Thor heard the metre rule fall to the floor. But Thor knew that this couldn’t be the end of it—twenty strikes total to each side was only the baseline, and Mr Laufeyson never forgot to mete out additional punishment.

Before Thor could ponder further, Mr Laufeyson’s hands squeezed, _hard_ over his abused flesh, holding on seemingly with no intention of letting go. He asked, ‘Which of my orders have you disobeyed?’

‘To keep still and be silent,’ Thor whimpered.

‘And what else?’ If possible, Mr Laufeyson’s hands clamped down even harder.

Thor racked his brains, but his ability to think was severely hindered by the pain he felt in his bottom. Then Mr Laufeyson dug his nails in, and Thor finally remembered. ‘Ah! I—I missed counting twenty-one!’

Mr Laufeyson removed his hands, and Thor panted in relief.

‘What happens to boys who disobey orders?’

‘They get punished, Sir.’

‘Beg for it.’

‘Please, Sir. Please punish me.’ Once, Thor had been so embarrassed that he stammered through the words. But now they came naturally to him, simply from the number of times he had spoken them. He’d also learnt that being given permission to plead is a luxury; he must treasure it if he wanted mercy at all.

‘Ten on each side. Count from the beginning, and count well.’

Thor barely had time to brace himself before Mr Laufeyson’s palm landed with a crack on his right arse.

‘One!’ he yelled. ‘Two!’ Mr Laufeyson hit the exact same spot. ‘Three!’ Again. ‘Four!’ And again.

Mr Laufeyson’s hand was not as unyielding as the metre rule, but the area it struck was much larger, and that he focused on only one part of Thor’s arse made it worse. He was faster, too, and there was no time for the pain to fade before Thor was spanked again.

‘Nine! Ten!’

Thor’s skin was burning by now, and his flesh throbbed. The same process was repeated over the left side, and when it was over, Thor had tears in his eyes and his hair was limp with sweat, hanging over his face.

‘Have you learned your lesson, Mr Odinson?’

‘Yes, Sir.’

‘Really?’ His shoes clicked on the hardwood floor as he walked around the desk.

‘I’ll be a good boy, Sir, please. I promise I’ll be good. I’ve learned, I swear—’ His babbling was cut off when Mr Laufeyson gripped his jaw roughly in one hand.

‘Words are but words, Mr Odinson.’ He tucked strands of Thor’s hair back behind his ears, the tenderness of his touch a sharp contrast to the forcefulness of his hold on Thor’s face. ‘They are empty promises unless you prove your intent with your actions.’

He freed his dark green shirt from his tight black trousers, undid his belt and lowered the zipper. As always, he had forgone underwear and Thor was granted an uninhibited view of Mr Laufeyson’s cock. Thor’s mouth watered as he breathed in the familiar scent of Mr Laufeyson’s arousal, and his own cock, having softened considerably from before, filled with blood again as he admired Mr Laufeyson’s. It was fully hard, and Thor was ever proud that he was the cause of this. He never tired to wonder at how _big_ it was, too—the dark hairs at the base were trimmed to highlight the length, but Thor knew that Mr Laufeyson was much above average, even for a fully grown man.

Mr Laufeyson gathered Thor’s hair at his nape and rubbed the head of his cock over Thor’s lips. ‘You say you’re a good boy. Convince me.’

Slowly, Mr Laufeyson nudged forward and fed Thor his cock inch by slow inch. Thor opened his mouth as wide as he could, the way his body was positioned allowing him to take in all of Mr Laufeyson into his throat with relative ease. Mr Laufeyson moved both his hands to the base of Thor’s skull, only holding him for now, and Thor knew that he’d been given an opportunity to prove his worth himself.

Thor bobbed his head along Mr Laufeyson’s shaft, gradually increasing the pace. He’d had enough practice to know what Mr Laufeyson preferred—he hollowed out his cheeks and flattened his tongue as he pulled away, flicked over the slit when he reached the end, then quickly dove back down. He chanced to take a glimpse at Mr Laufeyson above him, and was pleased to see that his thin lips were open, flushed a deep pink and there were spots of colour on his pale cheeks.

‘So eager to please….’ Mr Laufeyson’s fingers rubbed at his scalp; Thor shivered and moaned in response, redoubling his efforts to prove that yes, he was. But then, a few moments later, Mr Laufeyson pulled on his hair and told him to stop.

Thor pulled off, breathing heavily, knowing that oxygen would be scarce from this point onwards. As he’d predicted, Mr Laufeyson gripped his head tight and asked, ‘Can you take more?’

He barely waited for Thor to nod and open his mouth before shoving back in. Mr Laufeyson set a brutal pace and his cock hit the back of Thor’s throat with each thrust. Thor relaxed his muscles and took it fine; he’d had enough practice and was now well-trained in deep-throating. But then one of Mr Laufeyson’s hands left the back of his head and went for the ropes at his back and _pulled_.

Thor startled, his throat constricted and he started to choke. But Mr Laufeyson didn’t let up; his hold on Thor’s head remained strong and Thor was pressed into his front with no escape, the way his nose was buried against Mr Laufeyson’s pubic hair further cutting off his air supply.

Tears streamed freely down his face and it was all becoming unbearable very quickly—the intense pressure inside him, the awakened throbbing under the skin of his spanked arse cheeks, the feeling of his throat closing up and the burning in his lungs. He was close to unlocking his hands to push Mr Laufeyson away—he could; that was their safety net—but he dug his nails into his wrists, hard enough to draw blood, the sting giving him something else to focus on. He would take this, he would not disappoint Mr Laufeyson, and he would show him how good he was.

Finally, finally, just as Thor was beginning to lose the fight against his own body, Mr Laufeyson let go. Thor pulled away immediately and dry heaved, his spit falling with faint plops onto Mr Laufeyson’s floor.

But as he lay gasping for breath, Mr Laufeyson praised, ‘Good boy.’ Those two simple words filled Thor with motivation, and with one final deep inhale, he raised his head and opened his mouth, trying to convey through his eyes to Mr Laufeyson that _yes, he was ready for anything; he was good_.

Mr Laufeyson did not dither in taking up Thor’s invitation. He resumed fucking roughly into Thor’s mouth and kept a tight hold on Thor’s head with one hand. This time, when he reached over to tug on the ropes, Thor did not react as dramatically as before. In fact, all he did was to raise himself onto his toes in the hopes of easing the pressure.

Of course, Mr Laufeyson did not let him off easy. ‘ _Take it_ ,’ he said, and pulled even harder. ‘Filled from both ends, that’s what you’re good for. Be a good boy for me.’

Thor keened, and tried to balance his weight on the tips of his toes. He should be ashamed that he was bent over like this to be used after he’d been spanked like a little boy, he should not like having his teacher’s cock shoved down his throat and most of all, he should not find having a metal hook inside his arse and being reined like a horse to be impossibly hot. But he loved every moment of this, he thrived in the humiliation and the _wrongness_ of it, and all he could think of was _yes, yes, yes_.

Mr Laufeyson kept a steady, fast rhythm, yanking on the ropes in time with every thrust. Thor was beginning to feel grateful for the hook—his jaws were growing intensely sore, and since the smarting on his arse cheeks had mostly faded, the dull pressure that the ball exerted within him gave him something to anchor himself to. Besides, every so often it bumped deliciously against his prostate, blurring the line between pain and pleasure.

That itself rapidly became problematic, however, when it started to feel so good that Thor desperately wanted to jerk himself off and relieve the ache in his balls.

But Thor resisted; he had to. Touching himself without permission had been the reason he was in this mess in the first place. _Coming_ without permission would land him a week trapped inside a cock cage, at least—but two was more likely, since Mr Laufeyson tended to double the punishment for a repeat offence.

Before Thor’s mind wandered farther, he was brought back to the present as Mr Laufeyson’s hips stuttered and his thrusts became shallow. It was harder for Thor to breathe this way, but he knew this wouldn’t last for long. Mr Laufeyson only lost control over his movements when he was very close to coming. Thor helped him along, stroking his tongue along the thick veins on the underside of his cock, moaning loud so that Mr Laufeyson could feel the vibrations, and he looked up through his eyelashes in faux innocence.

Evidently, Mr Laufeyson was not completely immune to his charms. A few more erratic thrusts, then his hips stilled and he came with a soft grunt, shooting deep into Thor’s throat. Held tight against Mr Laufeyson’s crotch, Thor fought down the urge to gag—he still hadn’t quite grown used to the taste or consistency of come—and forced himself to swallow.

‘Yes, good boy, take all of it,’ Mr Laufeyson whispered as he pulled back so that only the head of his cock lay on Thor’s tongue. His hand at the base of Thor’s skull moved to card through Thor’s hair, while his other let go of the rope harness to squeeze around his own shaft, milking out the last drops and feeding them to Thor. Spurred on by Mr Laufeyson’s approval, Thor chased the pearly-white liquid on Mr Laufeyson’s cock with a single-minded determination. He licked over the crown, delved into the slit, intent cleaning up every bit of come until he could no longer catch the salty and slightly bitter taste of it on his tongue.

Then Mr Laufeyson withdrew completely from him, redressing himself and soon his breathing evened out. He didn’t tell Thor to move, so Thor stayed where he was, his attention now drawn entirely to the throbbing in his cock and arse, but knowing that relief wouldn’t come after all.

‘What do you say?’ Just like that, Mr Laufeyson was calm and collected again, though Thor imagined his tone was slightly less icy than normal.

‘Thank you, Sir, for punishing me. I’ve learnt my lesson. I will be good.’

‘Very well. You may get dressed.’ There was no praise, no words of comfort. But that was the way things were.

Thor waddled back to his desk to put his clothes back on. It didn’t hurt as much now, when he bent down; rather, the feeling of the metal ball inside of him was more titillating than uncomfortable. The cotton of his boxer briefs felt like sandpaper against his buttocks and it was constricting against his still-hard cock, but Thor knew he had no choice but to endure. When he was done, he glanced at the clock to find out that he had only ten minutes of lunch period left. It was not enough for him to run to the cafeteria.

‘Here. Eat.’ Thor was mildly surprised to see that Mr Laufeyson had placed a large bottle of water and a lunchbox on one of the desks at the front. That had never happened before. Then again, their lunchtime sessions rarely lasted this long.

Thor gulped down three quarters of the bottle of water and opened the lunchbox. The food smelled amazing but he couldn’t tell what exactly it was.

‘What is it?’

‘Crabmeat and avocado on quinoa.’

None of those ingredients belonged to any part of his normal diet, but now that the food had a name, it looked even more appetising. Out of the corner of his eye, though, he saw that Mr Laufeyson was marking essays and making no move to eat.

‘You’re not eating?’

‘Seeing as I gave you my lunch, no.’

On one hand, Thor was touched that Mr Laufeyson cared about his well-being, but on the other, guilt crept up on him.

‘But I can’t—you’ll be hungry!’

Mr Laufeyson stopped in the middle of writing, raised his head to look at him and arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow. ‘I said, _eat_.’

Thor cowered from his tone, and there was no way he would protest. Besides, he really was famished. So he grabbed a fork and dug in. He tried to go slow in order to enjoy the flavours, but failed spectacularly and finished in what seemed like seconds. By that time, noise had filtered in from outside the classroom. People were heading towards their classes, and it was also time for Thor to go. He tidied up, took his bag and Mr Laufeyson opened the door for him.

‘I expect to see you again after school to work further on your behaviour. Do not be late,’ Mr Laufeyson said, loud enough that the students within a five-foot radius could hear. Thor knew he did this so that the gossip would be focused on the fact that Thor was perpetually in detention and speculation would be kept to a minimum. Nevertheless, it made Thor lower his head in shame as he heard a few jeers and giggles.

‘Yes, Sir.’ Thor slinked away, his gait a poor mimicry of his usual swagger. He was more uncomfortable than turned on, now, but he had a feeling that Mr Laufeyson would end the day on a good note for both of them. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, and con-crit is more than welcome (English isn't my first language, so please point out any mistakes if you spot them). Let me know what you think! :D
> 
> I am [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :)


End file.
